Roses and Thorns
by Little-blue-rabbit
Summary: When Ciel Phantomhive finds a familiar face in the streets of London, he brings home a world of trouble for him and his servants. OCxFinny, OCxSebastian
1. Prologue

I stumbled into the dark, moist alleyway behind a tavern. The uniformed men walked past, not even glancing in my direction. I sighed and sat down, wincing at my swollen ankle. About a week ago I broke it running from an angry baker. I may have broken my ankle, but at least I got a fresh loaf of bread out of it.

I sat down in the dry-rotted old crate I called home and ate the last of that loaf. I don't know how long I had been on the run. Months at least. I wasn't interested in keeping track, only in getting farther away from that awful place… I shuddered as painful memories were brought to the surface of my mind. I would sooner die here in London than return to the hellhole that I once called my life.

Evening was beginning to set over London. The crowds began thinning out, people returning to their hot meals and comfortable beds. I couldn't help but chuckle. People so used to comforts such as those wouldn't last a week out here. I looked down at a puddle beside me. I once looked like them, the nobles who walked around in beautiful clothes and makeup. Now not even my own father would recognize me. Big blue eyes peeked out from underneath wild brown hair. My normally milky white skin was so covered in dirt, I could easily be mistaken for an Ethiopian. And my hands were beginning to callous from living on the streets for so long.

I was so lost in my musings, I didn't notice the shadow fall over me, or the large boots that had stepped in front of me. I looked up to see a large, cruel-looking man leering down at me, and he didn't seem to be here to give spare change.

"Well, lookie what we got here, eh? A lil' lady all on her own."

My eyes widened and I tried to run despite my ankle, but he grabbed me and shoved me against the wall. He reeked of alcohol and cheap cigars.

"Help! Help someo-" I was cut off rather painfully by a hand gripping my neck. Tears spilled down my cheeks as he leered down at me. "We're gonna have some fun."

* * *

Around the same time, the Earl Phantomhive was riding in his carriage. They stopped as a group of pedestrians crossed the street. Ciel glanced over and noticed a man trying to take a street urchin by force. He frowned. "Disgusting." He turned to his butler, Sebastian Michaelis.  
"Sebastian. Dispose of that vermin."

The butler looked up and saw the man. "Yes my lord." He got down from the carriage and walked over, lifting the man from the ground, causing him to drop the girl.

"My, my, what do we have here? A filthy dog trying to pick on a little kitten?" Sebastian grinned and his eyes glowed as he slammed the man into the wall of the tavern. The man's skull was instantly cracked and he fell to the ground dead.

The girl clung to the opposite wall, gasping for breath and staring up at her savior. The butler looked up as the carriage door opened. Ciel had gotten down from his carriage and strode over to the scene. He knelt beside the girl. "Are you alright?"

She looked up at him. "Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive!" When she realized he didn't recognize her she brushed her hair from her face and wiped some of the dirt away. "It's me!"

His eyes widened. "Rosa? What the hell are you doing here, I thought you were dead!"

Sebastian watched as the earl acted so familiar with this random street urchin. "My lord, do you know this girl?"

The boy nodded. "Yes. This is Rosemary Savoy, the princess of Italy. The one that's been missing for months."

* * *

 **Yay! First chapter re-uploaded! I can't believe I deleted it and had to rewrite it T-T**

 **So please favorite and review! More chapters will be uploaded soon!**


	2. Found

I sighed as we sat in Lord Phantomhive's carriage. He had insisted on taking me back to his manor. 

"How in the world did you make it all the way to London? And without anyone even seeing you?Surely you've seen the Italian officers patrolling. They've gone to every nobleman in London asking if anyone has seen you."

I coughed and looked out the window to the darkened sky. "I took some of my father's money and paid a farmer a large sum to take me through France with complete discretion. From there I stowed away on a boat to London. No one saw me get on or off." I  
wincedas a bump on the road caused my broken ankle to hit the seat.

"I had planned to go farther, but the injury to my ankle forced me to stay in London. I stayed in the alleys most of the days, so the police never noticed me. And I would have stayed hidden if it wasn't for that disgusting man."

He nodded and sighed. "Well you're lucky it was me who found you and not some other noble who would turn you in. The bounty on your head would make any man incredibly wealthy."

I nodded and looked at my feet. "I know. And I am very grateful for that."

The carriage stopped and Ciel's butler helped him out, then carried me out. He set me down in a wheelchair and smiled. Where he got it from, I had no idea. "I took the liberty of getting your highness a wheelchair, at least until you have healed."

I nodded as he pushed me inside. Ciel went upstairs. "Sebastian, give her a bedroom on the first floor and tend to any of her wounds. I believe Elizabeth left a nightgown or two here that she can use, at least until Nina can come and make her some  
tattered frock is unbecoming of a lady of her status. Have Mey Rin help her with that, then I will be ready for bed."

"Yes my lord." The raven-haired man bowed as his master went upstairs.

I frowned as his butler, whose name was apparently Sebastian, led me to a room and sat me on the bed and took out a medical kit. I bit my lip to avoid making a noise as he tended to my ankle, wrapping it and setting it in a splint. Then he cleaned myvarious  
cuts and scratches. I looked up at him.

"How long have you been bound to Ciel, demon?" I asked him.

If he was surprised at my question, he didn't show it. "I have served my master for three years."

I frowned. "So not long after his parents died." I couldn't help but wonder if the young earl was after revenge for his parents.

Sebastian nodded. "A few months after that, my lady." The demon stood after cleaning my wounds and bowed. "I will have our maid assist you to bed. Sleep well your highness." He bowed and left.

A few minutes later a maid with red hair and glasses walked in. She curtsied and introduced herself as Mey Rin before taking me to the bathroom. She washed my hair and skin until I felt raw. I noticed that she paused for a moment when she saw my back.  
/I sighed. I had never actually seen what it looked like, but I had a pretty good imagination. Scars so plentiful and large that you could hardly see the actual skin beneath.

She said nothing about it, only continued to clean me and then dry me off. I looked at myself in the mirror after she put the nightgown on. My hair was back to its smooth brown waves, my skin to its porcelain softness. I wasn't a street rat anymore. Iwas  
Rosemary again. For some reason the thought upset me. I turned away from the mirror.

She took me back to bed and helped me in, bidding me goodnight. I tried to fight the urge to sleep, but the lulling darkness consumed me and I drifted off to a land of nightmares.

* * *

 **Ciel's POV**

I sighed and sat on the edge of my bed as Sebastian walked in to help me to bed.

"How did it go with Rosemary?" I asked as he buttoned my nightshirt.

"Her highness is quite the seer, it seems. She asked me how long ago you and I formed our contract. It appears that she knew immediately that I was a demon."

I tensed at that. "What?! How?!"

"I am not certain, but I believe it involves the uniqueness her soul. I cannot see it clearly, but her soul appears to be quite rare."

I thought about this. "Rarer than mine?"

She nodded. "It is possible. I am unable to see this. It appears there is some sort of block, keeping her soul mostly hidden. I've never seen anything like it."

My eye widened. Sebastian was a demon. There wasn't much that he had never seen. "Then she will stay here until it is figured out."

There was a knock on the door, then Mey Rin walked in. "Forgive me young master, but I couldn't help but think you should know this. The princess..."

I sighed as she paused. "Out with it then."

"Well, her back. It's covered in scars, yes it is. They're big and red and angry-lookin'."

I frowned. "I see. We will discuss it with her about it tomorrow. You are dismissed."The clumsy maid bowed awkwardly and hurried out. I looked at Sebastian. "I am fairly sure of where those come from, but I will ask her tomorrow."

Sebastian nodded and pulled the covers over me. "Sleep well young master. Everything will be sorted out in the morning." He blew out the candles and left me alone in my bedroom.

* * *

Sebastian returned to the sleeping princess's room. His eyes glowed and he took off one of his gloves. "Let's see what you're hiding," he muttered. His hand went to touch her head to see her soul better. Perhaps this could be his next meal. His eyes  
glowed at the thought and he went to have a taste of her blood.

Suddenly a flash of light appeared in her room. Sebastian was pinned down by a woman with short black curls, deep obsidian eyes, and two huge angel wings that were ready to fight. An angelic blade was pressed against his neck, burning his skin.

"Keep your hands off of my lady," she said with a snarl.


	3. Protected

**Hey guys! I'm sorry in advance for all the typos and stuff! This app is acting weird and I can't fix it on my laptop for another few days. I hope you like it anyway, and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Sebastian glared and pushed the angel off of him. " _Your_ lady? Last I checked, this girl ran away from home and has been on the street for months. She doesn't seem to be anyone's lady anymore." He rubbed his neck where the blade burned him, just beneath his jaw.

The angel gritted her teeth and blocked Sebastian's view of Rosemary. "Her soul is under _my_ protection. Anything that concerns it, concerns _me_." Her blade was still drawn, ready to fight if necessary.

Sebastian flashed his trademark smirk. "Forgive me. I was not aware her soul was spoken for. That explains why I am unable to sense it properly." He bowed. "I will make no further attempts on it. You have my word."

The angel scoffed. "The word of a demon means nothing to me. I will stay with her until she leaves this place." She went to Rosemary and sat beside her, placed her hand to the girl's ankle and healed her broken leg. "I have watched her since she was young. Many evil creatures have attempted to harvest her soul for their own. And I have cut each and every one of them down." Her black eyes flashed gold, giving him a clear warning: Rosemary was off-limits.

Sebastian merely smiled. "I see. Well then I suppose we have two new guests instead of just one. Allow me to introduce myself. Sebastian Michaelis, head butler of the Lord Phantomhive."

The angel frowned, clearly not ready to trust him. "I am Caerilyn Amoure, guardian of Rosemary Savoy."

The butler smiled thinly, not exactly happy that this angel was staying. "Shall I prepare you a room, my lady?" The last two words were laced with sarcasm.

Caerilyn frowned. "No. I do not require sleep. I will stay in here with her."

He bowed once more. "Very well. Then I bid you goodnight." He turned and left. As soon as he left the room, he growled. Damned angel. He had never heard of angels actively protecting people. It certainly cut short his plans for a future meal.

He sighed and walked down the halls of the manor. It mattered not. He already had a delicious feast that was waiting for him.

* * *

At breakfast the next morning, Ciel was surprised to see Caerilyn standing beside Rosemary. He was even more surprised when Sebastian informed him of who she was. "So you're her guardian angel?"

Caerilyn nodded. "In a sense, though not how you assume. I protect her soul from creatures who wish to exploit it." She cast a dark look at Sebastian.

Rosemary smiled softly. "She has protected me often throughout my life, yet for the past two years I had not seen her. I assumed it had been a child's imagination causing me to see her. But she is very real."

Ciel nodded. "I see. Well you are both welcome here." He glanced at Rosemary. "You look better. Less like a street urchin."

She chuckled wryly. "I suppose so. Thank you so much for your hospitality. I must find some way to repay you for your kindness."

Ciel gave somewhat of a smile. "That will not be necessary. I have decided that you may remain here indefinitely. A lady like yourself does not need to be wandering around on her own, even with an angel."

Sebastian looked like he could barely contain his irritation. The last thing he wanted was an angel around watching him like a hawk. He secretly hoped that the girl would turn down his master's offer.

Rosemary waved her hands quickly. "My lord I would never want to intrude that way. I cannot expect you to just take me in without some form of repayment."

Ciel smiled. "Nonsense. It would be ungentlemanly of me to do otherwise. You two are welcome to stay here as long as you like. My servants are very capable people; they will protect you."

She smiled softly. "I am eternally grateful my lord."

Caerilyn bowed her head. "Lord Phantomhive, I would be happy to serve as a maid to my lady in your home if you so desire."

Ciel nodded. "That will be fine." Inwardly he smirked. A new piece in his game. He couldn't wait to see how this angel would benefit him.

Caerilyn glanced at Sebastian. The tension between the two creatures was palpable.

Rosemary coughed. "Ahem, well then. I would very much like a tour of your beautiful estate my lord. Would you be so kind?"

He nodded. "Of course." He went to show her around the manor.

Caerilyn glared at Sebastian. "Well it looks like we will be spending quite a bit of time together."

He smirked at her. He enjoyed how disgusted she was to work with him. And while he didn't enjoy it either, he certainly enjoyed her irritation. "It appears so. In that case I will show you to your new room." He led her to the servants quarters. "I would normally room you with our other maid, but it would be easier to hide your angelic powers from her with a senior servant room." He showed her a simple room complete with a full-sized bed, a dresser, a writing desk, and a nightstand.

"I believe we have some spare uniforms that should fit you well." He left and returned with three of Mey Rin's extra uniforms. "Here you are."

She took them from him and hung them up. "Thank you," she responded curtly.

He nodded. "My pleasure. You will begin your duties as a servant in the morning. I'm sure an angel such as yourself will have no trouble with a small set of chores."

She straightened her shoulders with an air of pride. "Of course. I am familiar with the duties of a maid."

He bowed. "Well then I will leave you to yourself." He left her and went to make the Earl his mid-morning tea.

Caerilyn donned her new uniform and sighed. "This will be hell on earth for me," she muttered. "But if it is for Rosemary's safety, then I will do it. I have a promise to keep."

* * *

I looked around as Ciel showed me the grounds. "Your gardens and greenery are simply lovely," I smiled. "Who is the gardener?"

He sighed. "A boy named Finnian. But he tends to destroy things when he's flustered, so Sebastian often handles the more delicate landscaping chores."

I frowned at the mention of that demon. "I am sorry to learn about your soul," she said softly. "I assume it is revenge that is motivating you?" I looked up at him.

He visibly stiffened at my words. "Don't be sorry. I chose my path. And yes. I want revenge on those who wronged me." His uncovered eye looked at me. "How did you know about Sebastian and me?"

I looked at the flowers and sighed. "Caerilyn told me years ago that my soul was different. That it saw more than what most see. I have always been able to see creatures of the supernatural. It has become more of a curse than a blessing, really." I glanced at him before continuing. "A demon tried to steal my soul by force when I was six. That's when Caerilyn first showed up." I slid up my sleeve and showed him long scars down my arm that resembled claw marks. "Since then demons had followed me left and right. Eventually she placed a cover over my soul that will make it harder for demons to see it."

He looked at me with what appeared to be sympathy, though he was so stoic it was hard to tell. "Is that what gave you the scars on your back?"

I shook my head. "No. Those were given to me by my father." I grew quiet, not wanting to speak of the subject more.

Ciel clearly didn't notice or care. "I assumed so. I knew your father was a cruel man, and that you were kept inside most of your life because you were 'sickly.'"

I nodded. "That's true, I am sickly. But he is at fault for that."

A blonde boy walked outside and began trimming the hedges. "Is that the gardener Finnian?" I asked him. Ciel nodded. "Yes. Finnian!" He called out.

The boy jumped and accidentally cut a large hole in the hedges. He panicked. "Young master! I'm sorry, you startled me!" He began apologizing profusely. I couldn't help but smile. He seemed sweet.

Ciel sighed. "Sebastian will fix it Finny. It's fine. This is the princess of Italy, Rosemary Savoy. My lady, this is our gardener Finnian."

"Please just call me Rosemary Lord Phantomhive," I smiled, "There is no need for formalities." I smiled gently at him. "It is wonderful to meet you, Finnian."

He blushed and waved his hands. "Just Finnian, your lady ship- I mean your grace, or highness, or-"

I cut him off. "You may call me Rosemary as well."

The boy blushed even more. "Yes ma'am, Miss Rosemary."

Ciel sighed and shook his head. "Alright, that's enough. Let's continue this tour."

I followed behind him, but not before turning back to the flustered boy. "It was nice to meet you."

"It was nice to meet you too!" He called back as we went indoors. Ciel sighed. "Forgive him. He isn't all that refined."

I smiled. "It's quite alright. I prefer him to that thing you call a butler." The earl scoffed and brought me to the kitchen, where his other three servants were standing.

"You three. This is princess Rosemary Savoy. Rosemary, this is our maid Mey Rin, whom you've met already, our chef Bardroy, and Tanaka, our other butler."

They all bowed and said hello, except for Tanaka, who just chuckled and sipped his tea. I smiled at the three. "It is my pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Ciel sighed as we returned to the main hall. "All right. That's everything I can think of. I'll be in the study if you need me." He went upstairs.

I smiled and looked up at the beautiful chandelier hanging above me. A new home. A chance to start over. Maybe my luck was finally changing.


	4. Befriended

I huffed as I watched Ciel capture my king. We have been playing chess for two hours now, and Ciel has beaten me twice. This made a third. "I surrender. You are the master of chess." I smiled wryly as he sighed. Clearly I was not that worthy of an opponent.

The door behind us opened and Sebastian and Caerilyn walked in with tea and treats for elevenses.

"Good afternoon young master andlady. Today we have Darjeeling tea coupled with jam scones and fresh berries."

He served each of us a plate and a cup, adding two sugars to my had been about two weeks since I had come to the manor, and I was getting used to the demon being everywhere and doing everything. He didn't seem to be an immediate threat, and if he wanted to hurt me he would have done so already, so I had decided to tolerate him for now.

Caerilyn, however, was quite the opposite. It was clear that she hated Sebastian and despised his very existence. I sighed and looked at Ciel. He nodded almost imperceptible and drank his tea. He was getting frustrated with it as well. Just yesterday the two had almost gotten into blows over Sebastian adjusting my hair bow. It was surprising to see someone as cool and collected as Sebastian getting angry, but he did. At the moment, however, he was ignoring her, which was in everyone's best interest.

"My lord, a letter has arrived from her Majesty the Queen." Sebastian handed him a letter. He opened it and read through. "It appears that there is a strange case of nobles returning from India who are being attacked. They're being hung upside-down in town.

I nodded. "That's right. I've forgotten you are now the Queen's Watchdog." A pang of sadness went through me as I remembered the tragic events that gave him that title.

Ciel stood up. "Sebastian, ready a carriage. We will be going to see this for ourselves."

I looked up at them. "May I come?" As grateful as I was for him taking me in, I was beginning to get sick of staying indoors all of the time. This sounded incredibly exciting.

"No," he said curtly. "You will risk being recognized."

I pouted and looked at Caerilyn in the hopes that she would plead my case. But she only shook her head. "No, my lady."

I frowned. "Then why don't you go? Please? For me?" I batted my eyelashes, hoping she would succumb. And succumb she did. "Fine," she sighed and went with Sebastian and Ciel. "But you stay at the manor. Find one of the other servants to keep you company while I'm gone."

I nodded and waved them goodbye. As the carriage disappeared down the road, I went to go see Finnian, who was busy cleaning snow from the pathways. I smiled and tapped him on the shoulder.

The blonde jumped about a foot in the air and turned to me. "Ah! Y-your highness!"

I smiled and sat on the steps. "Please Finnian. I've given up that title. I'm just Rosemary."

He blushed. "O-okay. Miss Rosemary."

I chuckled and watched him work. "Ciel took Sebastian and Caerilyn to investigate a string of attacks. So I have to stay with one of the servants until they get back. I thought you would be good company. Is that alright?"

He nodded vigorously. "Yes! Of course!"

I smiled as we chatted idly for a while. He worked, I watched. Eventually a thought came to mind."I don't mean to offend, but why does Ciel employ you if Sebastian does half the gardening?"

He frowned but couldn't deny the truth in my question. Instead of retorting, he smiled and puffed his chest. "Because I'm super strong!" To demonstrate, he ran over to the edge of the forest and uprooted a large oak tree. My eyes widened as he tossed it further into the woods and ran back. "See?" He yelled back at me.

I nodded and shut my gaping mouth. "Ah, yes. So you are. That's amazing." I smiled as he returned.

He nodded, my reaction to his demonstration clearly instilling pride in him. "And Bard is good at figuring out plans and Mey Rin is really good with guns! And Mr. Tanaka looks sweet but actually knows jujitsu! We are all here to protect this place."

I wrapped my arms around myself. "Well that's good. If I'm going to live here, then I need all the protection this place has to offer."

I felt his green eyes on me. "Why did you leave in the first place?" He asked softly. "If you're a princess, didn't you live in a fancy castle and have pretty dresses and jewels and stuff? Why would you not want to be there?"

I almost started to tell him, but I just shut my mouth and smiled. "That's another story for another time." I stood up. "I should really get back inside. Sebastian had prepared treats for us, so I need to finish it. Besides, it's a bit cold out here."

He seemed a bit sad but nodded and waved as I left him to his duties. As I returned to the study, I couldn't help but smile to myself as I thought of the sweet blonde boy outside.

* * *

 **Okay so that chapter is pretty short. I'm sorry about that, but I wanted to get an update in before school started. The next chapter will be posted in the next few days, and it should be longer.**


	5. Aided

**Hey guys! Finally got my laptop up and running, so here is the new chapter! Enjoy, please rate and review!**

* * *

Caerilyn frowned as they walked down an empty street. Ciel huffed and looked back at her. "Well this was a dead end I suppose. We should return to—" he stopped short as an Indian man stood in front of him, then doubled over in what appeared to be pain.

"It hurts! My rib is cracked!" Ciel looked up at Caerilyn and Sebastian. Voices rang out from the alleys of the street.

"Someone, come and help!"

"Are you okay?!"

"He is so cruel!"

The trio was soon surrounded by a mob of angry Indian men. The man who had claimed to be injured scowled at Ciel and held out a hand. "Pay me consolation money. Strip of everything you have and give it to me!"

Sebastian looked bored. "It appears we are caught amongst some belligerent people yet again, young master. Shall I?"

Ciel nodded. "Yes. Dispose of them right away."

"STOP!" A voice rang out. The mob parted to let in a young boy, not quite a man, elegantly dressed, and a taller man with a bandaged hand. The boy looked around and saw Ciel and his servants. "You are a British nobleman?"

Ciel bristled. "So what if we are?"

"Then I will side with the people of my country. Agni. Defeat them."

The white-haired man removed the bandage from his hand and lunged at Ciel. Sebastian quickly moved to protect Ciel, as did Caerilyn. She and Ciel watched as Sebastian and this man fought with rapid-fire attacks. He frowned. "I have hit your marman countless times; your arm should be paralyzed. How is it that you can still fight?"

Caerilyn glared. "Hey! We had barely stepped foot in this place and everyone is suddenly picking a fight with us for no reason! Do all Indians act like barbarians and indiscriminately attack the British for nothing?"

The boy frowned. "What?" He looked at Agni. "Our brothers are on the wrong side here. We shall help this kid now!"

A minute later, the attackers were on the ground, groaning in pain. The man, whose name was apparently Agni, smiled. "It is done, Lord Soma."

The 'Lord Soma' looked over to Caerilyn and Ciel. He sighed. "This area isn't the kind of place for a kid to wander about. So… anyhow, I'm in the middle of a search so I need to split. See ya kid." With that, the Lord Soma and Agni left. Caerilyn frowned. "Well that was interesting." She looked at the pile of unconscious attackers. "It appears that our next order of business would be to bring these men to Scotland Yard." She said this a second before Sebastian did, earning herself a cutting glare from the demon.

Ciel nodded. "You're right Caerilyn. Let's go." Sebastian huffed with irritation. When was this angel going to leave?

* * *

By the time they returned home, it was dark and beginning to snow. Ciel looked irritated. "Well the criminal might be one of those thugs. We will just have to wait to hear from the Commissioner." He sighed. Honestly. Calling me out to London because of this boring case."

Sebastian smirked. "Well you can't help but bark if there is any sort of threat to the Queen. Such a loyal watchdog." Ciel glared. "Shut up."

Rosemary peeked her head out from behind a corner. "Ciel? You're back!" She smiled and ran over. "How was it? Tell me everything!" She suddenly stopped and looked over his shoulder. Standing behind Ciel and Caerilyn were Lord Soma and Agni. Ciel looked shocked. "What in blazes are you doing here?!"

Soma looked bored. "In India, it's common to welcome and entertain benefactors." He started walking into a guest room and plopped down on the bed.

Ciel was getting angry now as he chased after Soma. "Wait a minute! Why do I have to look after you guys? And who even are you anyway?!"

The boy waved his hand. "I'm not considering staying at an inn. And I'm a prince."

Agni stepped forward. "This young man is the 26th child born to the king of the princely state of Bengal. Prince Soma Asman Gandal."

Soma leaned back on the bed. "I'm gonna stay for a while, okay shortie?" Ciel looked irate at the nickname as Agni and Sebastian left to make tea.

The servants swarmed around the prince, asking a million questions. Caerilyn took the opportunity to take Rosemary upstairs and help her to bed.

Rosemary sighed as she sat in the bathtub. "Why is that prince staying here?" She asked Caerilyn.

The angel sighed as she washed the child's hair. "I am not sure. He said to us earlier that he was searching for something; perhaps he has no property in England and he needs a place to stay."

Rosemary nodded and grew quiet for a short time. She didn't speak up again until Caerilyn was helping her into her nightgown.

"Why do you hate Sebastian so much?"

Caerilyn blinked. "What do you mean?"

Rosemary frowned. "His very presence angers you. If he's under a contract, he can't do much right?"

Caerilyn sighed. "Rosemary, he's a disgusting creature from hell who would not think twice about killing you and devouring your soul. There are plenty of reasons to hate him."

Rosemary frowned. "Still," she mumbled.

Caerilyn sighed. "If it upsets you that much, I will try harder to be civil." She tucked Rosemary into bed and smiled. "Get some sleep my lady." She kissed Rosemary's head and got up to leave.

Waiting outside of the room was Sebastian. He looked down at Caerilyn. "I had an interesting conversation with the young master this evening. He mentioned that the animosity between us is beginning to irritate him."

Caerilyn sighed. "My lady said something similar." She looked up at him. For a moment things were a bit awkward. Finally Sebastian spoke up. "Why don't we go outside? Go out to the garden; I'll meet you there."

Caerilyn frowned but did so. She sat outside at the small table, watching the snow accumulate on the ground. Sebastian came out with a glass of wine and handed it to her. "Here."

Caerilyn smiled slightly. "Thank you." She sipped it and sighed. "I suppose if we will be spending most of our time together, we might as well get along."

Sebastian nodded. "Personally I have nothing against you, as long as you don't interfere with my contract. And I respect your devotion to your young lady." He frowned. "Why are you so devoted to her, anyway? I've never heard of an angel actively protecting a human."

Caerilyn sighed. "I personally knew her mother, Lady Genevieve Marchesi, a woman with an incredible sixth sense and a kind heart. She was the complete opposite of Rosemary's father, Marco, who was incredibly abusive to both his wife and daughter. Genevieve was murdered by Marco on Rosemary's second birthday. When she arrived in heaven, the only thing she cared about was who was going to protect Rosemary now that she was gone. So I promised her I would watch over her daughter."

The angel looked at the sky, watching the falling snowflakes. She could feel Sebastian's ruby eyes on her. "With Genevieve gone, Rosemary was all alone. Her father took all of his frustrations out on the girl. She's already a sickly child, and his abuse and neglect made it even worse. I suppose now I feel like I have to be her mother since her mother is gone. She treats me more like her mother than her servant, which is nice. I had always wanted to be a mother."

Sebastian frowned. "Can angels even have children?"

Caerilyn nodded. "Yes, but it's fairly rare. No angel has had more than five children in their lifetime, and it has been a while since a full-blooded angel was born. Usually it's some type of nephilim, or even a pure human." She looked at Sebastian. "What about demons?"

He thought about it. "Demons sometimes have dozens of children. They are incredibly possessive of their mates and offspring, and most mate for life."

Caerilyn looked at him from above her glass of wine. "I didn't know that," she said softly. So demons were actually able to care about something other than themselves. She sighed and took another sip of wine.

Sebastian looked at her and was suddenly aware of how beautiful she really was. Her skin was a deep tan, and she was quite curvaceous, nothing like the women of England. Her hair was a mass of long black curls. Her voice, a deep contralto that conveyed power. And her eyes. Two large almond eyes, almost completely black, but would flash gold when she was ready to kick ass.

His mind wandered as she told him about her time with Rosemary, his eyes tracing her curves. A foreign feeling stirred deep within him. He began wondering what her lips tasted like, how beautiful her voice would sound calling out his name. He frowned and stood up. "I apologize, but I believe my young master is having a nightmare. I will bid you goodnight." He bowed and left her to herself and went to his room, his eyes glowing. What was wrong with him?


	6. Fallen

The next day, Caerilyn was caring for Rosemary, who was doing her best to avoid Ciel and his annoying new friend. She sighed. "How long do you think will be here?" She asked as Caerilyn poured her a cup of tea. "Hopefully not too much longer," Caerilyn sighed. "They are searching for the prince's missing nanny or something. He thinks she was taken against her will to England."

Rosemary frowned. "That's awful." She heard yelling down the hall and sighed. "Ciel certainly isn't too happy about them being here." She chuckled as she recalled this morning. Soma had been interrupting everything, from Ciel's breakfast to his violin lessons, even his fencing practice, which had ended in a fencing match between Sebastian and Agni. Agni had held his own against Sebastian, even bringing the match to a draw. "What is Agni? I don't sense anything inhuman about him, but he certainly is very powerful. I've never seen a human beat a demon before."

Caerilyn nodded. "He is indeed human, my lady, but he has enhanced speed and agility. There is a power in him I am not sure I have ever seen before."

Sebastian knocked on the door before entering. "My lady, the young master is requesting your company. And Caerilyn, I am about to begin preparations for tonight's dinner. Would you like to assist me?"

Caerilyn nodded. "Of course. I'll be there in a moment." She brought Rosemary to the drawing room and followed Sebastian downstairs.

Sebastian smiled thinly as they walked into the kitchen. Bard was rolling up his sleeves. "I can't wait to show off my wonderful skills in the kitchen—" he was cut off by Sebastian pushing him out of the area. "We will handle the preparations. Kindly stay off to the side and watch."

The butler ignored Bard's angry protests and began washing vegetables. Caerilyn heard the door and looked over to see Agni walking in. He smiled. "I hope you do not mind this interruption. I was just thinking if there's anything you need help with… Three pairs of hands are better than two."

Sebastian nodded. "I suppose so." He handed him the recipe for cottage pie. "In respect to your culture, we will substitute the beef in the recipe with chicken." He left the room to get more ingredients.

Agni looked over to Bardroy, who was relaxing in a chair. "Mr. Chef?"

Bard opened one eye and jumped. "Are you talking to me?" He asked incredulously. Agni smiled. "Yes. I am not familiar with English cuisine. Do you mind helping me out?"

Bard's eyes lit up and he grinned. "Yeah! Leave it to me!"

Agni chuckled. "Please help to chop up the onions?" Bard nodded and ran to complete his new job.

Caerilyn chuckled softly and looked at Agni. "Sebastian rarely lets him cook; he ruins the food constantly."

Agni merely smiled at her. "He doesn't have to actually cook to help make dinner. Everyone has their own unique talents."

A few minutes later Finny stuck his head through the door, smiling sheepishly. "Something smells delicious. What's for dinner today?"

Agni clapped his hands. "You came at just the right time. Would you like to help us make dinner?"

The boy's eyes lit up for a split second before he slumped down. "Um, I can't really control my strength, so Mr. Sebastian forbids me to touch anything in the kitchen.

Agni smiled. "It is good that you are very strong! It will be perfect to mash these potatoes before sieving them. It is a job that requires a great deal of strength. Can we count on you to do it?"

Finny's eyes sparkled. "I want to do it! I'll do my absolute best!" He began mashing the potatoes, humming happily as he did so.

Mey Rin came in to set the table, almost knocking the entire china cabinet over. Agni and Caerilyn jumped forward and caught the dishes moments before they hit the ground. Agni chuckled at Mey Rin and helped her up. "Next time, try getting the dishes down one-by-one, so that you don't risk dropping all of them." Mey Rin nodded and began grabbing the dishes one at a time.

Caerilyn looked around and smiled softly. "This is incredible Agni. I have never seen these three goofballs work so efficiently." She smiled up at the foreign butler.

He bowed his head modestly. "Everyone here is a good person who works very hard. They are all born with different abilities and purposes." His eyes looked off into the distance. "Before I met the prince, I had no future. What I owe him can never be repaid in this lifetime. I am a Brahman, the highest possible caste that is said to be able to serve God. I grew up with no faith in a higher power. I took advantage of my social status and committed many crimes against my people and my faith. Finally, on the day I was to pay for my crimes, he saved me. My god appeared. I became his faithful servant from that day forward and—"

"Mr. Agni, the pot is boiling. And Caerilyn, you still have to prepare the berry sauce." Sebastian cut Agni off.

"Ah! Of course!" Agni ran off to tend to the pot. Caerilyn frowned as Sebastian stared daggers at the other butler. That was odd. Earlier he had seemed to like Agni, and now he was glaring at the poor man—what did he ever do to him? Caerilyn sighed and gave up trying to understand the demon.

* * *

 **Rosemary's POV**

I smiled as I walked outside to look at the snow before I retired for the evening. The snow fell gently on the ground, covering the landscape in a white blanket.

"It's really nice out here, isn't it?" I looked over my shoulder to see Finny walking outside. I smiled at him. "Yes, it is very lovely. I suppose it is nice for you when it is snowing, so you don't have to work outside all day."

He frowned slightly. "Actually I prefer to be working outside. I grew up in a laboratory, and was experimented on as a child. That's how I became so strong. For most of my life I had never seen the sun. So now, getting to work in the sunshine every day, it is a dream come true. I owe everything I have to the young master." He smiled brightly at me.

I frowned. "That's terrible. I am so sorry that you had to go through that." I started to place a hand to his shoulder but stopped myself.

He looked at me with his ever-happy smile. "It's alright. I'm here now. And I get to protect this manor and my freedom with the gifts I've been given!"

I couldn't help but smile back. "That's right," I said, shivering at the growing cold. "I should be going to bed, it's not good for me to be out in the cold. Goodnight Finnian." I placed a kiss to his cheek before going inside, smiling as I returned to my room and went to bed, leaving a blushing boy to watch me go.

* * *

That night, Caerilyn approached Sebastian as he was cleaning dishes. "It's probably none of my business, but why all of a sudden do you harbor such animosity towards Agni?"

Sebastian clenched his jaw but gave the angel a thin smile. "I don't know what you mean. Agni is a very capable butler. I appreciated his help at dinner."

Caerilyn remembered Agni's kind smile as he helped the other servants, and began to smile herself. "He is a very kind human; very passionate and caring. He has come a long way in redeeming himself."

Sebastian frowned slightly. A strange feeling came over him; he didn't know how to describe it. Anger, mixed with desire and resentment. He was angry at the fact that Caerilyn's smile was because of Agni. He was a human for goodness' sake! Why would she even care about such a simple little mortal? Even demons were far superior to— His eyes widened as he suddenly realized what he was feeling. He had not felt it in a very, very long time.

Jealousy. He was jealous of Agni and how affectionate Caerilyn was towards the human. He considered the implications of this as Caerilyn put the dry dishes away. He tamped down the sudden flood of desire that ran through him when her onyx eyes bore into his. She found herself frozen in place by two red orbs.

It wasn't until he had a hand brush over hers that she snapped herself out of it. She blushed and stepped away, yanking her hand out from his. "I-I have to help the young lady to bed." She frowned and hurried upstairs.

Sebastian smirked as she left, realizing that he, an ancient malevolent demon, was falling for the beautiful angel in front of him.


	7. Kissed

_I screamed in agony as the red-hot fire poker was pressed into my shoulder blade. The scent of burning flesh filled my nostrils and made me want to gag. The pain was unbearable. I looked up to see the servants averting their eyes as they went about their business. None of them dared come to my aid; they all feared him just as much as I did, and rightfully so. I felt him grab my hair and yank my head up._

 _"You are nothing," he growled in my ear, his breath reeking of alcohol. "You are my property, and you exist to serve me. You are no better than a slave, or a piece of furniture. Worthless. Replaceable." He pressed the poker harder into my skin, and tears spilled down my cheeks. "Do you understand that, Rosa?"_

 _My voice cracked as I struggled to focus through the incredible amount of pain. "Yes, Father." He snarled and I felt the poker stab through my shoulder, then everything went black as I lost consciousness._

* * *

I gasped and sat straight up in bed. I had broken into a cold sweat and my heart was pounding. I wasn't at home; I was at the Phantomhive manor. Safe from my father's attacks. I repeated this to myself, but I couldn't shake the fear that had lodged itself in my heart. Suddenly my room seemed to be suffocating rather than comforting. I needed to get out. I got up, put on my robe and slippers and grabbed a blanket, and went to sit outside. The moon was high in the sky, and the clocks in the manor read 3:30 in the morning. I sighed and brushed the snow away to make a spot for me to sit.

This had been the third night this week I had woken up from a nightmare, and it was starting to take a toll on me. Who was I kidding? I would never escape my father. He was relentless. Before I realized it, tears had slipped down my face and dripped onto my hands. What was the point of hiding? He would find me eventually, it was just a matter of time before—

"Lady Rosemary?" Finny had walked outside and placed a hand on my shoulder, causing me to jump slightly. I looked up into a pair of concerned green eyes and smiled softly. "What are you doing up? And outside in the cold no less," he asked me.

I chuckled. "I could say the same thing about you." I sighed and wiped my eyes. "Just had a nightmare. Needed some fresh air."

Finny smiled and sat beside me. I was surprised at how warm he was. "I had a nightmare too," he said. "That's why I'm out here. It reminds me that I am not still at that lab, that I'm free." His eyes softened. "Mey Rin always tells us that it's good to talk about our problems. It might help."

I looked up at him, then down at my hands. "My father used to beat me. Usually with just his fist, but when he got drunk he would use things like the fire poker or a cane. My back is covered with huge, ugly scars." I hardly registered the tears returning to my eyes as I became lost in those god-awful memories.

"When I was nine, my father made a deal with the Marquis of Ivaccari: twenty thousand lira for my hand in marriage. When the marquis tried to force himself on me, I fought back and gave him a large scratch on his face. Needless to say he was angry and the marriage deal was over. My father became even worse after that, having lost so much money. He—" I coughed in an attempt to hide the cracks in my voice. "He put the fire poker in a furnace for an hour, then pressed it into my shoulder. It actually went all the way through." I pulled my collar to the side and showed him the red circular scar. I didn't look him in the eye. I wouldn't have been able to stand what I was certain was disgust in his eyes.

"The only kind people in my life were my handmaid Maria and my second fiancé Alejandro." She sighed. "I suppose I'll never see either of them again."

Finny frowned at me, and I bristled at the expression of sympathy in his eyes. "Don't. Really. I am not looking for sympathy." I sighed and smoothed the blanket over my knees. "I escaped my past, and I am here now." I forced a smile to my face as he smiled at me with his trademark grin. "Why don't we sit inside," he suggested. "I can start a fire in a fireplace for you."

My smile softened. "Alright." I followed him inside and we sat in the family room. He started a small fire in the fireplace and we sat in the loveseat, the blanket draped over us. I sighed. "Five years ago I would have never expected to be here." He giggled softly. "Me either." I looked up at him. "How in the world are you so kind-hearted? After everything life has thrown you?"

Finny blinked at the question and thought about it. "When I escaped the lab that gave me my strength, I… I hurt a lot of people. And when the manor is attacked, sometimes I have to hurt more people. But I'm doing it to protect the young master, so I am doing it for a good cause, I guess. Besides, I'm not being hurt anymore. This place is a safe place for me."

I looked up at him. Something in his words struck a chord with me. I never expected to have much in common with Ciel's gardener, and yet we shared very similar backgrounds. And despite everything, he was so kind and happy all of the time. There was something clearly very special about him.

Before I realized what I was doing, I had turned his face towards mine and pressed my lips against his.

* * *

Finny sat stone still, his mind unable to process what was happening. This girl, this princess, was kissing him? A gardener? What should he do? Where did he put his hands? He moved around awkwardly before deciding to just sit there and let her take the lead, since she clearly had experience with this sort of thing. He allowed himself to stop thinking and just enjoy this moment. Her lips, soft and sweet, pressed up against his. His hands moved on their own to her waist and stayed there, even after she pulled away. They shared a small smile before Rosemary snuggled up to him, and they sat in comfortable silence until they both fell asleep.


End file.
